Escapada
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta es una nueva historia, pero no durará más que un capítulo. Esta basada en la "escapada" que Onur le propone a Sehrazat cuando están en el club y Kaan se queda con Bennu. Claramente es una versión libre que no se ajusta con lo que ocurre luego en la novela.


**Esta es una nueva historia, pero no durará más que un capítulo. Esta basada en la "escapada" que Onur le propone a Sehrazat cuando están en el club y Kaan se queda con Bennu. Claramente es una versión libre que no se ajusta con lo que ocurre luego en la novela. Dedicada a Ivi, feliz cumple! Espero que te guste y que tengas un hermoso día!**

**Escapada**

Sehrazat sonrió y miró de costado a Onur mientras caminaban por el sendero, llevaban los caballos pero todavía no se habían montado en ellos. Mantenían un silencio confortable y flotaba entre ellos una especie de atmósfera de misterio y romance…

Ella le preguntó el nombre de su caballo y sonrió cuando él le contó la historia. Él parecía dispuesto a disfrutar con ella y Sehrazat lo supo.

Finalmente se montaron a los caballos y comenzaron a pasear. Sehrazat se dedicó a disfrutar del paseo y en un momento, a pesar de que él iba a su lado, se concentró en su camino.

De pronto sintió un leve tironeo en su rienda y el caballo aminoró la marcha, Onur le dedicó una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

-Ven… quiero mostrarte un lugar…-le dijo y ella asintió.

Ella lo siguió al trotecito y se metieron entre unos árboles. Unos metros después, estaban en un bosque bastante espeso, pero hermoso. Onur los guió hasta una cascada en donde se bajó del caballo y le permitió que tomara un poco de agua.

Sehrazat hizo lo mismo y luego Onur ató los caballos y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Podemos caminar un poco desde aquí…- le dijo y extendió su mano.

-¿Caminar? - le preguntó y con algo de timidez entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-Confía en mí…

-Don Onur…

-Confía…- le repitió con una sonrisa- y llámame Onur de una vez por todas…

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar. Siguieron el curso del pequeño río y llegaron hasta una laguna. El lugar parecía de ensueño. No habían caminado demasiado, pero a ella se le antojó que no había mucha gente que lo conocía…

-Es un hermoso lugar…

-Lo es…- dijo él con la mirada perdida en el agua- casi siempre vengo aquí de noche, cuando no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… este lugar me calma y es mi testigo…

-Onur…

-Vamos bien…- le dijo y la miró con ternura.

-Así es… vamos bien…

-¿Me dejarás esperando mucho más?

-Es que…

-Yo… no es que no pueda esperar… pero la espera me mata por momentos…

-Entiendo…

-¿Sí?

-Me pasa lo mismo…

-¿En serio?

-Así es… Onur… por momentos quiero mirarte a los ojos y decirte que quiero estar contigo… que siento tu amor y que me atrevo a vivirlo contigo…- dijo y él se removió inquieto y apretó levemente su mano, que seguía unida a la de ella.

-No se si quiero escuchar lo que ocurre en los otros momentos…

-En los otros momentos me invade el miedo… la vergüenza…

-No sientas así, Sehrazat…- dijo y levantó su mano y besó sus dedos mientras se perdía en sus ojos.

-No sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto… todavía no tengo decidida mi respuesta…

-Yo creo que sí la tienes… pero seguiré esperando… aunque me muera haciéndolo…

-Onur… no digas eso…

-Lo hago cada minuto en que no estás conmigo… Sehrazat… me muero de a poco…- le dijo y levantó la otra mano y acarició su cara.

-Onur…- dijo y lo vio acercarse. Humedeció sus labios porque supo que él iba a besarla y no quiso impedírselo. Él soltó su mano y la depositó sobre su corazón para que ella pudiera sentir sus latidos. Luego deslizó sus manos por los hombros de ella, la tomó suavemente de la cara y se acercó mirando sus labios.

Sehrazat sintió que esperaba una eternidad por ese beso y saboreó la anticipación. Se imaginó lo que sería que esa sensación se hiciera habitual y su corazón se aceleró, casi al mismo ritmo que el de él, que latía alocado bajo su mano.

Onur rozó sus labios con los de él y ella los entreabrió, respirando con dificultad. Era curioso, recordaba muchas cosas de aquella noche que habían pasado juntos, pero no podía recordar si se habían besado. Al menos no románticamente…

Lo sintió suspirar y cerró los ojos, cuando él mordisqueó su labio inferior y luego, casi sin poder evitarlo, sintió que sus bocas se unían impetuosamente y ella se abandonó a la sensación que le producían esas intensas caricias.

Onur la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella rescató su mano y lo abrazó mientras le brindaba acceso a su boca y suspiraba.

La necesidad de besarla de Onur parecía no tener fin y cuando tomó fuerzas para poder apartarse, y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, Sehrazat lo miró agitada y esta vez fue ella quien lo buscó con sus labios y lo besó con idéntica pasión.

Se separaron agitados unos minutos después y ella bajó la vista, algo avergonzada. Se había dejado llevar mucho más de lo que hubiese querido y ahora no podría culparlo si se confundía…

-Sehrazat…- dijo él todavía casi sin aire.

-Onur…- le contestó ella y sintió el cuerpo de él cálido sobre el suyo, cuando ambos cayeron, besándose, sobre el colchón de hierba.

Ella cerró los ojos y le devolvió los besos sin poder reprimirse más y él se detuvo, la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Déjame mostrarte cuanto te amo…- le dijo y ella lo miró con deseo y se mordió el labio con la poca resistencia que le quedaba.

-Onur…

-Déjame cambiar ese sucio recuerdo que tienes de mi y reemplazarlo por otro en donde sientas cuanto te amo… por favor…- dijo y ella tragó saliva, su mente le ordenaba que saliera corriendo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, o mejor dicho, respondía a la sensación de sentirlo sobre ella, lo suficientemente estimulado como para volverla loca.

-¿Aquí?- logró decir.

-¿Hay un mejor lugar?

-No…

-Bien…- dijo y volvió a besarla.

-Onur…- le dijo ella cuando sintió sus manos acariciándola, colándose por debajo de su ropa, haciéndola sentir al borde del abismo.

-Escucha… yo sé que nos merecemos un lugar más cómodo, más íntimo… pero te necesito…

-Yo… yo también a ti…- le dijo ella y él se perdió en sus ojos y volvió a besarla.

La ropa desapareció en cuestión de segundos y Sehrazat cerró los ojos al sentirlo en ella tan impetuoso como la primera vez, pero a la vez amoroso, pleno de todo ese afecto que ella no había sentido aquella noche…

Onur se enfocó en hacerla sentir bien y ella en recibir ansiosa todas sus caricias…

Luego del clímax, él la tomó entre sus brazos y volvió a cubrirla con su cuerpo, hacía algo de frío así que no se demoraron en vestirse.

Onur entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y con la otra mano retiró unos restos de pasto que habían quedado en el largo cabello de Sehrazat…

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los caballos, él la tomó entre sus brazos y volvió a besar sus labios…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…- dijo ella y se atrevió a mirarlo.

-Me alegra…- dijo él y sonrió, besando con suavidad sus labios- deberíamos volver para que Kaan no nos eche de menos…

-Así es…

-Sehrazat… yo… seguiré esperando… pero me alegra que me hayas permitido mostrarte cuanto te amo…

-Lo se…

-Dime que no te arrepientes…

-No… no me arrepiento…

-Te amo…

-Onur…

-Te amo, Sehrazat…

-Yo también… - dijo ella y él sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, en ese momento se creyó en condiciones de esperar toda la vida por ella, aunque en el fondo quería que todo pasara rápidamente para poder tenerla en sus brazos, definitivamente y poder hacerla tan feliz como para que se borrara todo rastro de aquel error que ambos habían cometido…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. No creo que sea necesario seguirla. Nos vemos en las otras historias! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
